


Babysitter Blues...or rather, the Host Club Babysits and Wacky Things Happen

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey look after Hanako and Belle when their parents, along with Tamaki & Haruhi, go out.





	

**Babysitter Blues...or rather, the Host Club Babysits and Wacky Things Happen**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Bisco Hatori.)

 

 

Friday Night.

 

   It was on this night that Luffy and Nami were going out on a triple dinner date with Zoro, Robin, Haruhi, and Tamaki. However, there was one problem.

 

Who would watch their children on such short notice?

 

The answer?

 

Call a couple of your friends at the last minute, hoping they'll agree to babysitting two small children. And that's just what Luffy did.

 

"You're lucky that we didn't have any plans tonight," Kyoya Ootori spoke, holding Belle, "By the way, can you tell your daughter to give me back my glasses, please?"

 

"Belle, honey, please give Uncle Kyoya his glasses back." Luffy told Belle.

 

"Ge po." Belle replied, putting Kyoya's glasses, back on his face.

 

"Good girl," Luffy praised.

 

"Dad, why do I need a babysitter?!" Hanako asked. "I can look after myself!"

 

"Last time you were left alone," Zoro began, "you almost set the house on fire, somehow using dish washing detergent and a toothpick."

 

"I don't even know how that happened!" Hanako argued.

 

"It doesn't matter!" Zoro retorted. "You're staying with your uncles and Belle, and that's final!"

 

Hanako crossed his arms as he pouted.

 

"Sweetheart, don't pout," Robin spoke, "it won't be so bad."

 

"Yeah!" Nami added. "At least Belle is with you!"

 

"Now, Kyoya, Hanako has homework to do," explained Robin, "Make sure he does that."

 

"Whatever you do, don't let them eat candy," Nami added, "They've had enough sugar this week."

 

"Don't worry, your children are in good hands." Kyoya assured.

 

"There are bottles in the fridge, in case Belle gets hungry," Luffy added, "Her bath time is at 8:30 and she has to be in bed by 9. Otherwise, she's really fussy in the morning."

 

"Understood," Kyoya answered.

 

"Luffy, we gotta go," Nami told her husband, "We're already late."

 

"I know, Nami!" Luffy called before he held Belle in his arms. "Bye-bye, honey. Daddy will miss you."

 

"Dada," Belle cooed.

 

"You take care of my Princess, okay?" asked Luffy. "She means the world to me...and if I come back and see even just ONE little hair out of place on her sweet little head..."

 

He suddenly grabbed Kyoya by his shirt collar while speaking in a demonic voice.

 

" _ **I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!!**_ "

 

"Noted." Kyoya replied. It may not seem that way, but he was very much afraid.

 

_'Scary...!'_ Hanako thought.

 

"Oh, boy," Nami muttered, shaking her head, "There he goes, again."

 

"Yikes." Zoro murmured.

 

"Oh, dear..." Robin whispered with a sweat-drop.

 

"Luffy, honey, we've really gotta go." Nami spoke up, tugging on her husband's arm.

 

"Yes, honey," Luffy replied, going back to normal, "Take care of our kids, 'kay Kyoya?"

 

"Of course." Kyoya nodded. "I assure you, they are in good hands."

 

"If anything happens, you have our numbers, along with Tamaki's and Haruhi's." Nami added. "See ya later."

 

"Bye, Belle!" Luffy spoke, leaving.

 

"Ba, Dada." Belle waved.

 

"Be good, honey!" Robin called.

 

"Yes, Mom!" Hanako called back.

 

As soon as their parents left the house, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori faced the little ones.

 

"All right, kids, ready to have fun?!" Hikaru asked.

 

"I am!" Hanako answered.

 

"But first, Hanako," Kyoya started, "homework. Now."

 

"Aww, man!" Hanako complained.

 

"Why do you have homework on Friday?" asked Kaoru.

 

"My Mom's got me going to one of those charter schools," Hanako replied.

 

"Oh," muttered the Hitachin twin.

 

"Can't I at least have five minutes?" Hanako asked.

 

"No, young man." Kyoya answered. "Homework comes first."

 

"Dang it." Hanako grumbled, walking off to start his homework.

 

"Good boy," Kyoya praised, but then, Belle started crying, "what's the matter, Belle?"

 

"Maybe she's hungry?" Honey asked.

 

Belle's tummy grumbled slightly.

 

"Yep," Honey nodded, "Called it."

 

Mori opened the refrigerator and took out one of her bottles. To heat it up, he placed it in the microwave for about 30 seconds.

 

***Ding!***

 

After taking it out and checking to see if it was the right temperature, he gave the bottle to Belle, who started suckling.

 

_'Thank you, Uncle Mori.'_ Belle thought.

 

"Aww~!" Honey cooed. "She's just as cute as Usa- _chan_!"

 

Soon, Belle finished her bottle. Mori held her over his shoulder as he pat her on her back. ***Urp!*** Belle made a tiny burp.

 

"Good girl," praised Mori.

 

"What do you wanna do next, Belle?" Kaoru asked.

 

"Ma." Belle babbled, reaching over to her blocks.

 

"Okay," Mori spoke as he put Belle down by her blocks, "You have fun."

 

"To Keh." Belle babbled in response.

 

Mori chuckled before he walked away.

 

"I've finished my homework," Hanako called, "Can I go play video games, now?"

 

"Yes, Hanako." Kyoya answered.

 

"Yes!" Hanako cheered.

 

He ran over to the television, turned it on, and began to play _Sonic Colors_ for the Wii.

 

"Watching the tykes is a cinch," Hikaru spoke up, "Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin have absolutely nothing to worry about."

 

But then...

 

"Ge ba ba," Belle babbled as she picked up an electrical cord.

 

"AAH!!!" Kaoru screamed, his eyes bugging out of his head. "BELLE, NO!!!!"

 

He quickly grabbed the cord away from her.

 

"Eh?" Belle muttered, looking up at Kaoru.

 

"We do not play with electrical cords!" Kaoru scolded.

 

"Hmph!" Belle pouted as she crossed her arms.

 

"Now don't you start," scolded Kaoru, "this is for your own good."

 

Belle kept pouting.

 

_'Phooey!'_ she thought. _'And I thought you were fun!'_

 

She crawled away from the Hitachin twin and sat next to Hanako. He smiled as he glanced at her, but then returned to his game.

 

"C'mon, Sonic, get those Rings!" he muttered as he played.

 

"Hanako, do you want anything for dinner?" Kyoya asked.

 

"Ochazuke," Hanako answered, "Nice and hot, please."

 

"Of course." replied Kyoya. "You keep destroying Eggman's robots."

 

"What do you think I'm doin', dude?" Hanako asked.

 

Kyoya chuckled.

 

As he cooked dinner, Belle's attention shifted from Hanako playing video games to her parents' fish tank.

 

_'Fishies!'_ she thought.

 

   She climbed up on to the couch and eyed the fish swimming around inside. Being the curious little babe that she was, she attempted to pull the lid off. However, she was soon pulled away by Honey.

 

"Nah!" Belle cried.

 

"Sorry, Belle- _chan_ ," Honey apologized, "No playing in the fish tank."

 

When she didn't get her way, Belle began fussing.

 

"Here!" Honey cried, giving Belle Usu- _chan_. "You can play with Usa- _chan_!"

 

_'Even though I HATE sharing my fuzzy bunny!!'_ he thought.

 

Belle squealed happily before she hugged the bunny plush.

 

"Usa!" she cheered.

 

"You're doing the right thing, Mitsukuni." Mori spoke up, putting a hand on Honey's shoulder.

 

"I know, Takashi." Honey replied. "Besides...I don't want Luffy to kill me."

 

"None of us wants that." added Mori. "Just goes to show how devoted he is to his daughter."

 

Belle glanced up at Mori and Honey, and she smiled as she made happy squeals.

 

"AWWWWWWWWW~!!!" Honey swooned.

 

"Cute." uttered Mori, lightly blushing.

 

"YES!!!!" Hanako cheered. "Just beat this boss!! WHOO!!!"

 

"And just in time to eat dinner!" Kyoya added, setting the table. "Come on and eat, Hanako!"

 

"'Kay!" Hanako replied, running into the dining room.

 

Soon, Kyoya gave him his ochazuke.

 

"Eat hearty," he told him.

 

"Thanks," Hanako smiled, blowing onto his food, " _itadakimasu_."

 

With that, he started to eat.

 

"How is it?" Kyoya asked.

 

" _Umasou_!" Hanako replied.

 

"Thank you!" Kyoya smiled. "Glad you like it!"

 

Belle babbled as she crawled over to the ironing board. Her tiny hands grabbed hold of the iron's cord and proceeded to chew on it.

 

"BELLE!!" Honey cried as he ran to her. "DON'T EAT THAT!!!"

 

He quickly pulled the cord away from her.

 

"Ma!" Belle whined, reaching out to grab it.

 

"No, no, no!" Honey scolded. "No chewing on cords!"

 

Belle knitted her brow in a frown as she crossed her arms.

 

"Don't give me that look, missy." scolded Honey.

 

"Grr." Belle growled.

 

"'Grr' yourself!" Honey growled back.

 

"Be nice," scolded Mori, "She's just a baby."

 

"But she growled at me!" Honey retorted.

 

"Hmph!" Belle huffed, turning her head away.

 

Next, Mori picked her up, causing her to smile.

 

"Momo!" Belle babbled.

 

Mori chuckled.

 

"Yes, Belle." he confirmed. "Momo."

 

"She really likes you," noted Kaoru.

 

_'I do!'_ Belle confirmed. _'I really do!'_

 

Afterwards, Mori sat Belle in her high chair.

 

"There you go," Mori spoke.

 

"Ya! Ya!" Belle cried, reaching for the ochazuke.

 

"Is it safe for a baby to eat ochazuke?" asked Honey.

 

"Oh, don't worry, Honey." Kyoya answered. "I'll make sure she won't burn herself."

 

   He poured some of the ochazuke into a tiny bowl for Belle, then blew it so that it would not be too hot for the little one. Next, he spoon-fed it to her.

 

"Mm!" she hummed, pleasantly.

 

"Good, right?" Mori asked.

 

"I'm done with mine," Hanako piped up as he went back to play his game.

 

"That fast?" Hikaru inquired.

 

"Yup." Hanako answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a blue hedgehog."

 

"Have fun!" Kaoru called. "Be sure to give this blue hedgehog a kiss!"

 

"...Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game character," Hanako answered, "Also...he's a GUY."

 

"Oh..." Kaoru muttered.

 

"Yeah, Kaoru, how could you not know that?" Hikaru inquired. "I mean, jeez!"

 

At that moment, a piece of ochazuke was thrown at his face. Soon after, Belle was heard squealing.

 

"Belle, settle down," spoke Kyoya, "Don't throw food, please."

 

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Belle cried, throwing her arms around.

 

Kyoya sighed.

 

"Yeah, there's no stopping Belle when she's like this." Hanako piped up. "Even Aunt Nami can't get her to calm down."

 

***Ring! Ring!***

 

"The phone," noted Mori.

 

"I'll get it!" called Hikaru as he picked it up. "Hello~?"

 

" **Yeah, Hikaru, this is Luffy.** " Luffy answered on the other line. " **How're the kids?** "

 

"Oh, they're fine," Hikaru answered, "No mishaps whatsoever."

 

***Splat!*** Belle threw her ochazuke at his face. Soon, she was heard squealing with laughter.

 

" **Sounds like Belle's having fun, over there!** "

 

"Yeah, you could say that."

 

" **Put her on, I wanna talk to her.** "

 

"Sure thing."

 

Hikaru gave the phone to Belle.

 

" **Hi, Princess!** "

 

"Da da!" Belle cooed.

 

" **I miss you!** "

 

" **Mommy misses you, too, sweetie!** "

 

"Ma! Mi!"

 

" **Can you give the phone to Hanako, honey?** "

 

"Ba ba!"

 

Hikaru handed Hanako the phone.

 

" **Hi, honey. How's Sonic Colors?** "

 

"Just beat a boss."

 

" **Well, be sure to stick it to Eggman for me and your father, okay?** "

 

" **Fight on, Champ.** "

 

"I always do."

 

He gave the phone back to Hikaru, afterwards.

 

"As you can hear, everything's fine," explained Hikaru.

 

" **I guess we underestimated you guys,** " Luffy noted, " **You're handling things pretty well. I just hope Belle's asleep by the time we get home.** "

 

"She will be," Hikaru assured, "don't worry."

 

"Enjoy your date," added Kyoya.

 

" **We will.** " replied Luffy. " **Later!** "

 

***Click!***

 

Hikaru sighed as Luffy hung up.

 

"Pah!" Belle babbled.

 

Mori chuckled and pet her. "Settle down, Belle."

 

Belle squealed and smiled at him.

 

After dinner, the guys helped Kyoya with the dishes. Belle was left to crawl around, and of course, get into more mischief.

 

_'What can I play with?'_ she pondered.

 

Belle spotted the DVD player in the family room. Next, she saw some baloney on the table.

 

"Ba ba." the infant babbled, crawling over to the slices of pork. She grabbed the whole package and then crawled over to the DVD player.

 

_'Wonder what'll happen if I put baloney in the DVD player.'_ she thought.

 

Before she could do so, however, Mori stopped her.

 

"No, Belle." he told her. "Don't do that."

 

***Slap!*** Belle threw a piece of bologna at his face. She squealed with laughter at this. Mori set her down away from the DVD player.

 

"Pardon," he spoke as he went to go clean his face.

 

Belle crawled away, looking to cause more mischief.

 

"Oh, dear," muttered Kyoya as he saw her, "Now what's she up to?"

 

He received his answer when he saw Belle pulling on the cord of the iron...which caused it to fall.

 

"BELLE!!!" the guys cried, scrambling to save her from getting hit.

 

Honey picked her up, but the iron hit his foot.

 

"OW!!!!" he cried in pain. "WAAAAAAAAHH~!!! MY FOOT!!!"

 

As a result, he dropped Belle, who landed on a pillow.

 

"Oof!" Belle cried.

 

"Are you okay, Honey?" Kaoru asked.

 

"No!" Honey cried. "No, I am not okay! An iron was dropped on my foot, for crying out loud!!"

 

"Belle!" Hanako cried, dashing to her side. "You all right?"

 

Belle only squealed with laughter.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Hanako concluded.

 

At that instant, Bell crawled off again.

 

_'I better keep an eye on Belle,'_ Hanako thought to himself, _'Who knows what she'll get into.'_

 

Belle crawled over to the laundry hamper, babbling and cooing.

 

"Oh, no," Hanako muttered, "Belle, wait!"

 

   But the little one would not. She ended up pushing the hamper over, causing it to spill Luffy's dirty clothes...including his boxers. The foul odor from the filthy clothing was so overpowering that it made Hanako gag.

 

"Aww, jeez!" he cried. "And I thought Dad's clothes stink!!"

 

"Oh, god!" Hikaru hollered, holding his nose. "It's horrible! MAKE IT STOP!!"

 

"I'm gonna throw up...!" Kaoru gagged.

 

Mori covered his nose.

 

"Gross...!" Honey squeaked, holding his nose. "Ugh...!!"

 

"Oh, good God...!" Kyoya coughed, covering his nose and mouth. "What does Luffy DO in those things?!"

 

"Quick, put them in the washing machine!" Hikaru cried. "Hurry, before we die of stink!!"

 

"What about Belle?!" Kyoya asked.

 

"I've got her!" Hanako answered, holding Belle and his nose at the same time. "Hurry and put the dirty clothes in the washing machine!"

 

"Baba daa glubbba meh nehh!" Belle babbled.

 

The guys, wearing hazmat suits, cautiously inserted Luffy's dirty laundry into the washing machine.

 

Where did they get the hazmat suits on such short notice, you ask?

 

They're wealthy, so they could buy anything. Hazmat suits, included.

 

"Thank goodness for money," sighed Kyoya.

 

"Yup." the Hitachin Twins concurred.

 

"You said it," added Honey.

 

"Mm." replied Mori.

 

Soon, all the clothes had been dealt with.

 

"That's a relief." Hanako piped up.

 

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

 

"That's probably Uncle Luffy again." Hanako surmised.

 

Kyoya picked up the phone.

 

"Hello?" he asked.

 

" **Hi, Kyoya, it's Luffy.** " Luffy answered. " **How're Belle and Hanako?** "

 

"Oh, they're just fine."

 

" **Oh, that's good. Listen, we're on our way back. Is Belle in bed yet?** "

 

Kyoya gasped silently before he looked around, but Belle was nowhere to be seen.

 

"...Uh-oh," he muttered.

 

" **...Is there a problem?** "

 

"There's no problem, at all!" Hikaru answered, chuckling nervously.

 

" **Then why're you laughing nervously?** " Luffy asked.

 

"Nervous, who's nervous?!" Hikaru questioned. "I'm not nervous! Are you nervous, Kaoru?!"

 

"Nervous? Me?!" Kaoru asked. "Ridiculous!"

 

" **...You lost my daughter, didn't you?** "

 

"N-no!"

 

" **Dammit, if I come back in the next 20 minutes and I see that Belle is anywhere else that's not her bed, somebody's head is gonna roll!! Got that?!!** "

 

"No! Luffy, wait! Don't hang up--"

 

***Click!***

 

A dial tone followed not long after.

 

"Yeah, we're dead." Hikaru concluded.

 

"Hanako, what the heck, dude!?" Kaoru questioned. "You were supposed to be holding Belle!"

 

"Hey, don't yell at me! I put her down for literally, _literally_ one second! I didn't think she'd crawl away so fast!" Hanako argued.

 

"What are we gonna do?!" Honey asked. "Luffy will kill us!!"

 

"Let's all calm down!" Kyoya called. "I'm sure she didn't go far!"

 

He was right. For Kyoya and the others heard Belle cooing from upstairs.

 

"She's upstairs!" Hanako exclaimed.

 

They all made a mad dash for the stairs. Belle sat at the top step, holding a bowling ball.

 

"Oh, no...!" Kaoru whispered in horror.

 

"Belle," Hanako called, "please don't drop the bowling ball."

 

"Be a good girl...!" Honey squeaked.

 

Belle blinked at them, holding the bowling ball close to her.

 

"That's it...easy does it," Hanako whispered as he inched closer, "just keep the ball nice and still."

 

Just as it seemed that way, Belle rolled the bowling ball down the stairs.

 

"LOOK OUT!!!" Hanako cried.

 

   The green-haired boy ducked out of the way...Kaoru, however, wasn't so lucky. The bowling ball ended up hitting him...right where the sun don't shine.

 

"Ooh." Hanako winced. "Not pretty...!"

 

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried. "Are you okay?!"

 

"No...!" Kaoru responded in a high-pitched voice. "My tenders...!!"

 

"Mori, carry him over to the sofa," Kyoya instructed, "I'll get Belle to bed."

 

"Right." Mori replied, carrying Kaoru to the sofa.

 

At that point, Kyoya went after Belle. The latter crawled away, giggling.

 

"Belle!" Kyoya called. "Get back here! You need to go to bed!"

 

"Nah!" Belle replied.

 

"Belle, your Dad's gonna be really mad if you're not in bed!" Hanako cried.

 

That stopped her in her tracks.

 

"Da da?" Belle asked, worriedly.

 

"Yeah, Uncle Luffy," Hanako nodded, walking over to the baby and picking her up, "You don't really wanna see him mad, do ya?"

 

Belle shook her head no.

 

"Good," Hanako nodded, "now let's get you cleaned up for bed."

 

"Nicely done, Hanako," praised Kyoya.

 

"Thanks." Hanako smiled. "I know how to work her."

 

Belle giggled as she patted his face.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ryuko's Scissor Blades*****

 

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Haruhi, and Tamaki were on their way home via limousine. Luffy was tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"Luffy, would you please settle down?" Nami asked. "I'm sure Belle is fine."

 

"Nami, you heard them on the phone!" Luffy argued. "They didn't know where Belle was!! And you want me to calm down?! Woman, you crazy!"

 

Nami glared at him.

 

"And just who the hell are you calling crazy, Monkey D. Luffy?" she asked.

 

"Now, now, let's calm down!" piped up Tamaki. "I'm sure that they managed to find Belle and have gotten her ready for bed."

 

"They better," Luffy warned, cracking his knuckles, "or else they'll be eating their meals through straws."

 

"Oh, good grief..." Nami muttered with a face-palm. "Luffy, I love our daughter, too, but even I'm not THAT protective!"

 

"Yeah, dude, chill!" added Zoro. "You don't see me panicking!"

 

"I don't know how you're not, since Hanako almost burned your house down!" Luffy replied. "What if it's something worse?!!"

 

"We're here," Robin spoke up.

 

"BELLE~!!!!" Luffy hollered, jumping out of the limo. "DADDY'S HOME!!!"

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried. "Get back here!!"

 

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Luffy ran to the front door and kicked it down.

 

"BELLE!!!" Luffy roared.

 

"SHH~!!!!" Kyoya shushed. "Keep it down, Luffy. Are you trying to wake the baby?"

 

"Wait...she's asleep?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Yes, and you almost woke her up with your shouting." Kyoya answered. "If you don't believe me, go see for yourself, but _be quiet_ about it."

 

"Right, right," Luffy whispered, going upstairs.

 

Soon, he arrived in Belle's room, and sure enough, there she was, asleep in her crib.

 

"Huh." he muttered. "How about that?"

 

He left the room, soon after.

 

"I guess I was wrong about you guys," spoke Luffy.

 

"Yes, you were." Hikaru nodded. "So...go ahead."

 

"With what?" Luffy asked.

 

"An apology," answered Kaoru.

 

"Fine, I'm sorry I doubted you." Luffy apologized. "Happy now?"

 

"Yes." the Hitachin Twins answered. "Yes, we are."

 

"So, how was Hanako?" Robin asked, holding her son's hand. "Did he behave?"

 

"Oh, of course," Kyoya answered. "He was a perfect gentleman."

 

Hanako smiled.

 

"Well, how about that?" Zoro asked, ruffling his son's hair.

 

"Heh," Hanako laughed, "Dad!"

 

Zoro chuckled as he pulled his hand away.

 

"Thanks for watching our children," Nami bowed, "We'll have to call you again, sometime."

 

"We'd love to," responded Kyoya, "Thank you, Nami."

 

"You're welcome." Nami smiled.

 

"I think it's time for us to go," Robin added.

 

Hanako yawned, proving her point.

 

"I'm tired," he muttered.

 

"I know, sweetheart." Robin pet her son. "For this, you're going to get a new Sonic game."

 

"All right." Hanako cheered tiredly as he and his parents took their leave.

 

"We better get going, too," added Haruhi, "come on, Tamaki."

 

"We had a rather fun night," Tamaki noted, "We should do it again, sometime."

 

"Agreed." Nami concurred. "See you guys later."

 

"Same," Zoro replied as he and the others left.

 

As they did, Haruhi held Tamaki's hand.

 

"Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Robin sure seem happy," Haruhi acknowledged.

 

"Yes, they do." Tamaki noted.

 

"...Tamaki?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I've been thinking lately...if they can make it work out for them, why don't we do it, too?"

 

Tamaki looked at Haruhi in confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

 

"...Tamaki," Haruhi started, "I...I wanna have a baby."

 

Tamaki's eyes went wide and his face flushed red.

 

"Y...You do...?"

 

Haruhi nodded, a slight flush on her cheeks.

 

"Let's try...okay?" Haruhi asked. "Please?"

 

Tamaki smiled as he cupped her cheek.

 

"Of course." he answered.

 

Haruhi smiled before she kissed Tamaki lovingly. Tamaki pressed his lips against hers as he kissed her back.

 

"I love you, Tamaki."

 

"I love you, too, Haruhi."

 

Within the Monkey residence, Luffy and Nami were about to get into bed.

 

"This was an eventful day, huh?" Nami inquired.

 

"You said it," Luffy agreed, "who knew Kyoya and the others were so good with kids?"

 

Nami chuckled as she cuddled with Luffy.

 

"I told you you had nothing to worry about." she reminded.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Luffy conceded, "sorry I doubted you."

 

They chuckled and kissed...until...

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!!"

 

"...I'll get her." Luffy volunteered, getting out of bed.

 

Nami sighed, and yet, she couldn't help smiling. Luffy left to go tend to the crying Belle. Turned out that she just wanted her Daddy.

 

"Dada," Belle babbled.

 

"Yes, yes," Luffy spoke, "Daddy's here."

 

Despite Nami's protests, Luffy decided that Belle should sleep with them tonight.

 

"Remember, it's only for tonight." Nami reminded Luffy.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy complied. "Goodnight, Belle."

 

Belle let out a cute little yawn.

 

_'Goodnight, Daddy.'_ she replied. _'Goodnight, Mommy.'_

 

**THE END**


End file.
